


Imprint

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprint

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [klaineadvent](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/) Day 9: Imprint

It's the little things, as Blaine quickly comes to learn the longer they live together. It's the smallest things you barely even think about, the most insignificant little details, it's all those things you notice and catalog and collect and make into a part of everything bigger and more important without even knowing it.

Like waking up in the morning with his front pressed to Kurt's back, happy and warm and drowsily clinging to the remnants of sleep with one arm around his boyfriend's waist, hand touching soft skin where Kurt's shirt has ridden up.

He cuddles in closer, yawns, kisses the curve of his neck as he feels him stir. “Morning.”

Kurt's answer is a long, low sound between a hum and a groan, before his body twists and stretches in Blaine's arms, flexible, loose-limbed, almost cat-like in the morning when he's not quite awake yet.

Blaine loves waking up with him, his sleep-warm body, his hair sticking up in all directions, the way he blinks his eyes open, slow and confused and with his lids still heavy. Not ready for the world yet, but not minding Blaine's presence even in his morning-slow vulnerability.

He turns in his arms to face him and Blaine feels the smile spread across his face so widely, heart leaping in his chest at the joy of being here, being awake, being allowed to start a new day this way, legs tangled with Kurt's under the covers and Kurt's mellow, easy morning gaze meeting his; he has the most beautiful eyes of anyone Blaine has ever seen.

He also has a giant pillow crease imprint on his cheek, crossing red lines on his pale, freckled skin, and Blaine's smile turns into a delighted grin; he's just so _cute_ as he blinks at him slowly with his mussed hair and bright-red lines all over his face.

No one else ever gets to see him like this. No one but Blaine.

“What?” Kurt asks, voice sluggish and confused so soon after waking, yawns openly and unashamed. “Why're you staring like that?”

“No reason,” Blaine assures him and pulls him in closer, they can stay here five more minutes. Their bed is warm and comfortable and so is the man he loves and this is the best way to wake up _ever_.

“Should … breakfast,” Kurt manages while already snuggling in close, pushing his face up against Blaine's chest and closing his arms around him in a hug surprisingly strong for someone still half asleep.

“In a minute,” Blaine promises, and lays his cheek on Kurt's wonderful, warm, stubbly cheek.

It's the little things, more than everything big and important, that make every day with him into a miracle. It's intimacy in things he'd never even considered, like seeing him with his hair a mess, hearing him make those soft snuffling noises when he sleeps, getting to kiss the red imprint from the pillow on his cheek every morning.

It's a million little things, and some of them are cute, and some are annoying as hell, and all of them combined make him more precious to Blaine than any of the things that are perfect about him. And he's _Kurt_ , Blaine pretty much always finds him ridiculously perfect.

“Pancakes,” Kurt mumbles against Blaine's chest, and Blaine rubs his shoulder affectionately.

“Good idea.” He kisses the side of his nose, pets his head. “I'll get started on that, you can catch a few more minutes -” He tries to sit up, but is immediately pulled back down, pushed back into the mattress hard enough to bounce a little.

“Nooo,” Kurt whines, wraps himself around him like an octopus, cuddles in close half on top of Blaine with a resoluteness that is not to be argued with. “ _Cuddles_.”

Blaine laughs softly, happily, hugs him back. “Cuddles or pancakes, sweetheart? I can't do both at the same time.”

“Pancakes,” Kurt says, sounding stubborn, then yawns loudly. He has never really been a morning person.

“You have to let me up,” Blaine reminds him, gently carding his fingers through his messy, sleep-sweaty hair.

“No,” Kurt decides, rubbing his face against Blaine's chest.

“Kurt -”

“Love you,” Kurt informs him as if that solves their current dilemma, then sighs happily and, Blaine is pretty sure, goes right back to sleep.

Blaine blinks at the ceiling, smiles, and he can feel the pillow creases on his cheek as he gently strokes it with the tips of his fingers. “I love you too,” he says quietly.

Every flaw, every little quirk, every imperfection. He's his Kurt. And, he knows, he'll be Kurt's Blaine for as long as he's allowed to be. With that knowledge fixed firmly in his mind, he closes his eyes for just five more minutes.


End file.
